You Have What We Want
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Kaden Ashford a young very intelligent woman and Valarie Chambers a daring but cocky woman. They both come from very different backgrounds. They both have one goal, to make it in the WWE. Valarie and Kaden wanted to make an impact so they decide to become the very first woman full on tag team.
1. One

**Kaden Ashford**

It was 4:10 in the morning when the alarm went off, I yawned and got up and turned the alarm off, I looked and seen that my roommate was still asleep, nothing new. I shook my head and grabbed my clothing that I set out last night and went straight for the restroom. I set my things down and turned on the shower, I made sure that the temperature was perfect before I undressed and stepped in, I shivered slightly and washed up quickly this wasn't something I was used to. I'm more used to being in my lab working on experiments, but I have to say this is quite relaxing. After washing up I stepped out and dried off before putting on my skirt and blouse and boots. I brushed my hair making sure that it looked good before grabbing my pajamas and walking out of the bathroom.  
He was still asleep, I huffed and threw a pillow at his face making him groan and turn over. I rolled my eyes, put my pajamas in the bag then walked over to him and smacked him in the backside of his head.  
"What the hell Ashford!" he hissed  
"Get your lazy arse up Nemeth!" I snapped.  
"Why?! We leave in 2 1/2 hours." He groaned.  
"Doesn't mean a damn thing get up!" I hissed.  
He glared and got up and stormed off to the restroom. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and checked my texts, god he is such an immature boy.

**Valarie Chambers**

It was about 7 in the morning and I was up and ready to tackle the day. It was like any other day. I'm used to being up early from being a model and all. Don't think that's why I'm here 'cause it's not. I actually worked my ass off to here. I may be a model, but I'm also skilled in gymnastics, dance, and jujitsu. I was up early so I could get a shower and make a gym trip before starting the day.  
"You're still no up yet?" I asked annoyed at my roommate since they were still in bed.  
They just rolled over, mumbling to themselves.  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, making my way to my things.  
I got out a change of clothes along with a water bottle and my sneakers. I sat on my bed, putting them on then tying them.  
"Are you going to sleep all day?" I threw a pillow at them.  
"No." They rolled over. "I'll get up."  
"Then hurry Rollins. I need my gym buddy." I jumped on his bed.  
"Okay, okay." He pushed me playfully then threw the covers off.  
He then went to get ready while I sat there waiting, playing on my phone. After what seemed like forever, he finally came out and was ready. We got our bags them headed out to the gym.


	2. Two

**Valarie**

Walking into the gym, Seth and I were goofing off like we usually do. He was pushing me, trying to mess up my hair while I was pushing him back.

"You're both to much." We heard the voice of our friend Dean say with a chuckle.

"Put a sock in it Ambrose." I mocked attitude, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why you..." He grinned, pulling in for a hug.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"Vi!" Roman, our other friend said as he came up to us.

"Reigns!" I smiled, getting a hug from him. "Uh...can't breath." I laughed.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"Ready for this work out?" Dean smirked, since I've had trouble keeping up with them.

"So ready. I'm pumped!" I acted tough.

"Sure you are." Roman laughed.

We headed off to the area of the gym we usually use then started to get to work. They were helping me with a few moves I wanted to learn and were helping me to improve on some of mine. I was good in the ring, but since I just started, I wanted every move to be perfect. About halfway through the workout, I started to get tired.

"Getting tired already?" Dean teased, taunting me.

"Me? Tired? Nope." I took a sip of my water.

"Then why did you stop?"

"I wanted a drink." I simply said, putting it back down.

We stood in front of each other, circling each other before he came at me. I moved out of the way, him chuckling.

"Scared?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

He came at me again, locking up with me. He put me in a headlock to see if I could get out of it. It took a bit of trying, but I finally did it. I pushed him across the ring we were in, him bouncing off the ropes. I gave him a clothesline, him getting up only to get another from me. I stood over him, laughing at how he was getting beat by a girl. He stood up, smirking at me, slowly moving to me. I backed up until I met the ropes, then he went to run his shoulder into my stomach, me moving out of the way just in time. He then started to back up as I got into position. When the moment was right, I hit him with a move similar to Dolph Ziggler's 'Zig Zag' then went to the pin. Roman hit the mat three times, me getting up and going a victory dance.

"Told you I wasn't tired." I smirked as Dean laid on the mat in shock.

"But...how...no..." He stuttered.

"Come on tough guy." I extended my hand, helping him up.

"You did good kid." He patted my head.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" I acted insulted.

"No she's not. She's a girl who just pinned you." Seth laughed.

"Never speak of it again!" Dean glared at him jokingly.

"Anyway...let's go eat. I'm starving." I said as Dean and I got out of the ring.

They all agreed then we headed to the showers to change. When we were done, we all headed out for something to eat.

**Kaden**  
I grabbed my purse and headed out of the room, I had a schedule to keep and I'm determined to keep it. My boots clicked as I walked down the stairs, I didn't have time to wait for the damn elevator. AJ and I were going to have breakfast at a diner across the street at precisely at 5:30. I checked my watch and it was 5:15 damn it I'm going to be late. I rushed downstairs and hurried to the cafe, I seen that AJ still wasn't there, I huffed in annoyance she knows better. I took a seat and ordered some hot tea and waited for her. I looked at my watch again and seen it was 5:25 this girl better not be late or she'll hear a piece of my mind, I heard the door open I looked up and seen AJ, she sat down and looked at me apologetically.

"Hey sorry Kaden, my roommate kept me in." AJ said.

"Its' fine, you weren't late this time." I said smiling lightly.

"What is it with you and keeping a schedule?" AJ asked as the waiter came to give us our menus.

"When you're in a lab you have to keep to schedule or you'll fuck up." I said looking over the menu.

"Well we have a schedule but none as you like." AJ said deciding on her food.

"Well I like to keep up my habits, especially when I decide to leave here." I said putting my menu down.

"Which won't be for a while right?" AJ asked.

"Most likely." I said.

"What you would you like to eat?" the server asked walking to us.

"Um, seasonal fruit and some eggs." AJ said.

"And you miss?" he asked looking at me.

"Seasonal fruit and toast." I said.

The server nodded and took our menus and walked off. Today should be a good day.


End file.
